Nothing At All
by Usami
Summary: /songfic, Sequel to 'Dear Diary'/ A week after Numbuh 3 and 4 get together, Numbuh 1 seems to be depressed about something. Can Numbuh 5 cheer him up?


"Nothing At All" © Sailor Moon

**Nothing At All**

Numbuh 1 skidded across the sidewalk as he tried to turn the corner. When he came to a halt, he started back into a run, huffing as he ran to his destination.

'I am _so _dead!' he thought as he ran down the familiar street. 'Lizzie is going to _kill_ me!'

Between going on another Kids Next Door mission, logging it into the main computer, checking on reparations of their vehicles, and hearing the news of Numbuhs 3 and 4 getting together, he was running a "little" late for his rendezvous with Lizzie.

He had to thank Numbuhs 3 and 4 later, though. If they _hadn't_ told them all that they had gotten together, he wouldn't have remembered that he was supposed to meet Lizzie that day.

He turned another corner, beginning to run again, when he stopped dead in his tracks, trying to keep his balance not to fall forward. In his attempt, though, spinning his arms in circles like windmills, he fell backwards instead, hitting the pavement on his bottom.

Lizzie stood there in front of him, her arms akimbo, as she glared at him.

"There you are, Nigie!" she said, sounding rather cross. "Where have you been! I've been waiting for you for over an hour!"

He got to his feet quickly, dusting his shorts off. "I know, Lizzie. I'm really sorry, honest! But, something came up back at headquarters, and…"

She stomped her foot on the ground loudly. "That's the same excuse you used _last_ time!" she complained.

"But it's the truth, Lizzie!"

She folded her arms across her chest. "Whatever. I'm tired of hearing the same excuses."

"Those are not excuses, I'm telling the truth. You have no idea what I go through back at the Kids Next Door."

"Then quit."

He looked appalled. "Quit! Are you kidding me!"

She turned to look at him, her eyes burning at him. "Well, I hardly ever see you anymore, Nigel Uno! You spend more time at your little 'club' then you do with me!"

"It's not a club, Lizzie, it's an organization. And it's an obligation, since I joined the Kids Next Door. I have a lot to do there, remember?"

"Fine, if that's what you want! Then you can do whatever you want with your time now! I don't care!"

Numbuh 1 blinked. "You don't?"

"No…Because we're through!"

His breath was caught in his throat as he looked at her. "W…W-what!"

"You heard me. It's over, Nigel Uno!"

"Lizzie…I-I'm sorry…"

She turned, her back facing him, as she began to walk away. "I've heard _that_ one before."

"Lizzie, please! I'm really sorry!"

"Save it, Nigel!" she replied callously. "I've heard it all already!"

"Lizzie!" he called after her. "_Lizzie_!" But she didn't stop. She didn't even turn around to look at him. She just left him standing alone on the sidewalk.

* * *

"Numbuh 3, give it back!" Numbuh 4 called, chasing his girlfriend. 

"Gotta catch me!" she replied.

Numbuh 5 sat on the couch watching the couple run around it. She sighed, knowing that as long as they ran in circles around the couch, getting up wasn't a good idea…unless she _wanted_ to get run over. Waiting was the only thing she could do for now.

"Y'know, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 5 said, "ya could catch Numbuh 3. Numbuh 5 knows yer fasta then dat."

"_Ah _know that!" Numbuh 4 said, still chasing the oblivious Numbuh 3. "But she _wants_ me to chase 'er. Tha's tha only reason why she keeps takin' mah sweatshirts!"

The dark girl shook her head. They've been acting this way ever since they got together. It was kind of silly, really.

'Then again,' Numbuh 5 reminded herself, 'I _am _kinda jealous.'

Finally tired of chasing the Asian girl, the small Aussie jumped onto the headrest of the couch, making sure to be on the opposite end of where Numbuh 5 was resting, and, when the perky girl was in the right position, he jumped, grabbing his orange sweatshirt from her grasp, landing on the ground.

Numbuh 3 stopped, turning around to see Numbuh 4, who was slipping his orange sweatshirt over his white undershirt. "When are ya gonna stop that?" he asked.

"But it's fun," she pouted, looking down at the ground.

Numbuh 5 did her best to keep her chuckle to herself. 'He's dead.'

The small blond boy sighed, relaxing his shoulders and taking her hand in his. "I's alright. No 'arm done."

The perky girl brightened up, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Numbuh 5 chuckled again as a red streak appeared on Numbuh 4's cheeks. But her smile faded as Numbuh 1 walked into the room.

Looking up, Numbuh 1 frowned. "Hey!" he said. "Do you two have to do that _all_ the time? If you guys want to do that, then get a room!"

All three of them looked at their leader, then Numbuhs 3 and 4 looked at each other. Shrugging, they left, hand in hand, as they walked past Numbuh 1. He watched them leave, an expression on his face that Numbuh 5 couldn't make out.

It was weird, though. A week ago, when they had first told them, Numbuh 1 seemed very supportive of it. He had congratulated them, and was really happy for them. But ever since then, when they were having a 'moment', he would get angry, yell at them, and tell them do those things somewhere in private. They all knew that something was up with the boss, but no one has been able to get anything out of him.

'Until now that is.'

"Numbuh 1!" the dark girl called, getting up off the couch and catching up towards their leader. "Wha's yer problem?"

"What problem?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"That!"

"What's 'that'?"

"With Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4! Ya've been on their case all week! What happened to ya! A week ago, ya were really happy for them! But now, i's like ya don't even care!"

He looked at her, then down at the ground. "Things happen in the course of a week."

She could detect a hint of sadness in his voice, something that seemed unfamiliar and out of place there.

"Well, yeah, but can't ya at least act supportive? I mean, ya know how they feel, bein' in love an' all."

His head snapped up to look at her, and she could feel the burning gaze underneath his sunglasses. He then turned heel and walked away quickly.

"Numbuh 1!" she called. But he didn't respond.

She stood there in the hallway, slightly confused. 'Wha's goin' on?' she wondered. 'Numbuh 1…wha's wrong with ya?'

Numbuh 5 didn't expect that reaction from the boss. She would have thought that Numbuh 1, of all people, would understand the feelings between Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. After all, he _was_ with Lizzie, and…

'Wait…Lizzie…after Numbuh 3 and 4 told us da news, Numbuh 1 had run off ta meet with Lizzie…then, da next day, he was like dat. Could…Did Lizzie…?'

She made a run towards Numbuh 1's room.

* * *

The door was slightly open, so Numbuh 5 slipped inside the leader's room. As she entered, Numbuh 1 was standing by the open window, the spring air cooling the slightly stuffy room. 

She walked up to him, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Y'alright, Numbuh 1?" she asked softly.

He sighed, nodding slightly. "Yes," he replied in a whisper. "I'll be alright."

"Are ya sho?"

He nodded again.

"Ya wanna talk about it?"

He looked down at the street below. "Talking hurts too much. Talk only leads to pain in the end."

"Tha's not true, Numbuh 1, and ya know it. But then again, I guess I would be acting da same way you are if someone _I_ was datin' broke up with _me_."

She noticed that he tensed up slightly, before he relaxed again, as he chuckled quietly. "So you figured it out."

She nodded. "I'm just sorry that I didn't figure it out soona. But why didn't you say anything 'bout it?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think that it was important to talk about."

"It _is_ important to talk 'bout, Numbuh 1. 'specially since it's hurtin' you so badly. Ya should know that you can tell me anythin'."

He looked up at her, a grateful look beneath his sunglasses. "Thank you."

She shrugged, a smile on her face. "I's da least I can do for ya, Numbuh 1. You've always listened ta me when I needed someone ta talk to. Eva since we were really little."

**You've been there for me  
****No matter what the cost  
****My best friend since we  
****Believed in Santa clause**

"But I really don't think you should get involved with this," he said, leaning against the window frame. "I mean, this is _my_ problem, anyway, and I don't think it's fair if I get you involved in it."

"You're problem is my problem, Numbuh 1," she replied. "Besides, you were always there for me when I had problems."

**You have always stood beside me  
****And I wanna let you know**

"So, tell Numbuh 5 what this is all about."

He sighed again. "Well, when I went to meet Lizzie, she was angry at me for being late. So I tried to tell her that I had been preoccupied with things here. But she wouldn't accept it.

"She said that I spend too much time here, and not enough time with her, and that she was tired of it. So…she dumped me.

"I guess I never really thought what it would be like if Lizzie and I were no longer together. I mean, I really _liked_ Lizzie, but not as much as she liked me. Still…when she dumped me then…I dunno…I guess I feel as though I lost something that I shouldn't have."

Numbuh 5 stood next to him quietly, allowing him to say what he needed before she said anything.

**I'll be the one who hears your prayer  
****Don't have to ask me I'll be there  
****I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without, no  
****When you have nothing at all,  
****You'll still have nothing to worry about**

"I guess…when I was with Lizzie…I wasn't just another operative of the Kids Next Door. I don't mind being one, of course, it's just…sometimes…it would be nice to be recognized as someone more than just the leader of a bunch of kids fighting adults. Maybe that's why I really liked Lizzie, because that's how she saw me.

"But she's gone now, and I suppose it's my fault for not trying to see her more often."

"It ain't your fault, Numbuh 1."

**Oh, nothing at all**

Numbuh 1 looked over at the girl standing beside him.

"Ya told her 'bout your job here at the Kids Next Door, didn't ya?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then she shoulda understood. This is part of ya, and if she can't accept this part of ya, then it's like she's not accepting ya at all.

"Besides, da rest of us know that you're more than just our leada. You're our friend too, and you're always there for us when we need ya."

**When I was lost inside  
****A forest of dismay  
****You always knew just how  
****To help me find my way**

"I guess so…But what now? It's a painful world out there."

"So I'll be here ta face it with ya. That's what friends are for, Numbuh 1."

**In a world that so uncertain  
****I will promise this to you**

He stood up straight, looking into her eyes. And for the first in long time that she could recall, he smiled. "Thank you, Numbuh 5, for helping me. I don't know if I'll be able to thank you enough."

Mustering up all of her courage, she leaned forward, placing a kind kiss on his cheek. "That's what friends are for," she whispered.

Quickly turning so he wouldn't see the blush spread across her face, she began to walk away, when she felt him gently grabbed her wrist. Halting, she spun around to face him. They looked into each other's eyes, neither noticing that their faces were slowly inching towards the other until it was too late.

She didn't pull away as he placed a loving kiss on her lips.

**I'll be the one who hears your prayer  
****Don't have to ask me I'll be there  
****I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without, no  
****When you have nothing at all  
****You'll still have nothing to worry about**

As they pulled away, she leaned into his warm embrace. "Maybe it was a good thing she broke up with ya," Numbuh 5 whispered.

"I suppose," Numbuh 1 replied, placing another kiss on her forehead. "After all, it brought me closer to you."

**Oh no  
****When you have nothing at all  
****You'll still have nothing to worry about  
****Oh, nothing at all**

**The End**


End file.
